Secrets Reviled
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: We shared our secret with everyone well it was about time there was only a week left until grauation
1. Chapter 1

Today was wonderful and scary and confusing and i know that it will be remembered forever after Mason died and the kiss me and Dimitri shared after we talked we have began to be together and today there was a month left until graduation and that was when the school found out about our relationship. Well really just my friends.

We were in the gym and me and Dimitri were kissing well making out because he just proposed to me and i said yes so we were caught up in our own little world my back was against the wall and he was in front of me we were making out i love the feeling of his tongue massaging mine and my mouth as we kiss and our tongues touching each other's it's not like i was a virgin any more. I had already lost it to him and i didn't mind at all i wanted it i wanted to be with him forever in every way.

We didn't hear the door open because we were so got up on each other yet i should have been listening i mean we couldn't help that we loved each other but we hadn't told my friends yet or the school or anyone so we should have been careful and i mean really careful you never know what is going to happen do you.

But the doors were opened while we were kissing and i had my ring on my finger but at least it was only Christian and Eddie that were there even if i was annoyed it was only my friends much better than if a teacher was the one that walked in they walked up to us and well they hit Dimitri on the back of his head and he quickly let go of me and stepped away. I didn't want him to step away at all those two jerks were just smirking.

Me and Eddie went off to class and he was trying to get me to tell him what that was about i refused so he kept pestering me so i ignored him luckily the first class was just combat with the other novices so no one noticed my ring my second class was Guardian Stan Alto's class god i hate him.

Dimitri was in this class luckily so i wasn't going to be that bored hopefully. I wasn't listing today like normal so Alto came up to me and when he saw my ring he stopped which i have to say was awesome because he wasn't talking but everyone was looking at me. Well Alto always was talking so i was about to use some of my sarcasm but he started speaking.

So he said "Your engaged Miss Halthway who to you know that you are meant to tell the school and aren't you novices too young to get married well that is against the rules for novices to get married isn't it is disgraceful" i replied by saying "Okay you get three guesses if you get it right then I listen perfectly for the last month at school you don't and you don't insult me or even speak to me for the month or until i say so before and we are not to young not if you love the person your engaged to and i am in love with him completely and the novice marry is just because you can't get pregnant but i can because i am shadow kissed."

He agreed even if he was annoyed about me talking about love and stuff like that so he asked "Is it Eddie you are engaged to" "No he's like my brother" "Is it Adrian" "No he is just a friend and that is even on a line" he was looking around quickly at this point he sighed and said "I properly have it wrong any way so is it ummmm Jessie Zeklos" Dimitri and I quickly looked at each other he just smirked for once in his life and i smiled and winked at him. "I would never get engaged to him that's disgusting he tried to get everyone believe i was a blood whore. Ok I'm going to let you all in on a little secret i have only had sex with the one guy the amount of times on the other hand" i trailed off

"Stan" I said deciding to add something so turning around i continued to speak "I never thought you were such a bad guesser or I'm just good at hiding the relationship with him even though i thought it was very obvious" and then the bell rung so i walked to the next class.

By lunch time everyone was talking about me being engaged everyone kept looking at me so i just walked to the table were Lissa, Christian, Mia, Adrian, Eddie and I sat. Christian and Eddie knew so when i sat down they just looked at each other and burst out laughing i rolled my eyes but when the guardians walked in they were on the ground laughing and everyone was looking at them while i smirked looking down.

Obviously everyone wanted to know what was going on so they looked at me because i was now laughing at them being so embarrassed and Carly called out well yelled out "THEY KNOW WHO ROSE IS ENGAGED TO" They looked at each other and then at me I just started to count "10- 9- 8- 7- 6- 5- 4- 3- 2- 1" and then everyone was surrounding them trying to get them to tell them who. That went on for about six minutes.

They all stopped when the door opened and in walked a man that everyone knew of but had never seen. My father he looked straight at me and i decided to be myself so i climbed up onto the table and i called out "HEY ZMEY NICE OF YOU TO SLIVER IN" then i got down and walked over to him and everyone looked shocked some even called out asking what i was doing while others tried to stop me.

When i got to dad i said "hey daddy did you hear about the engagement" he smiled and quickly hugged me again to shocked looks and said "yes i have and unluckily so has your mother but i wanted to see my lovely daughter first and Sydney said hi" then from behind him out stepped Sydney and gave me a hug very quickly. I just glared at dad and said "did you have to tell mum daddy she would try and kill him if she found out who it was." Daddy rolled his eyes at me while i made a face with Sydney giggling

Then Lissa came forward and grabbed me smiling widely at my dad and Sydney. Daddy smiled and said "nice to see you again Valissa i hope Rose has been looking after you well." She quickly nodded and said "sometimes she is to protective mister Mazur." while Sydney quickly gave Lissa a hug. I turned to see everyone now this was getting ridicules.

Daddy looked at the crowed of Novices Moroi and guardian and saw Dimitri he smiled and called out a simple hello to him and walked over to the table were we sit i smiled at my dad while they all looked shocked at our easiness because everyone was afraid of my dad. I didn't know why he didn't actually do anything illegal those were rumours well he did if there was no other way but that's it.

My dad leaned over and whispered to me "who is it that you are engaged to" i whispered back "you have to promise not to be mad at all." Daddy nodded I leaned up and whispered to him the sentence that would forever shock him at least that was what i thought "Dimitri daddy and you can't hurt him because i love him and i would never forgive you" Dad just smiled happily and said that "Sydney and I are staying at the academy we are staying until you have graduated ok." I'm happy

My four afternoon classes passed so easily it wasn't funny i barley noticed them going Slavic art is beyond easy no one knows what going on because the teachers never pay attention in it by the time i got to training with Dimitri i ran into his arms i mean no one was there so he hugged me close and leant down to kiss me. I smiled i was happy being in Dimitri's arms i always was even if people could find out about us. We were doing nothing wrong.

So we started to practice i didn't even notice but all my friends all the novices in my year all the guardians dad and Sydney but this time i managed to beat Dimitri i fake staked him and everyone looked surprised when i looked up but i was straddling him so i rolled off him luckily i didn't kiss him like normal once one of us beat the other one.

Eddie, Christian and Adrian were about to start cracking up so i quickly glared at them before they got the chance to start laughing. God why did Dimitri and I have that fight in front of Adrian at the ski slopes he is just as bad as Christian and Eddie well worse than both of them if you count the dreams but my dad was smirking as well i was annoyed now. You shouldn't be able to smirk at your daughter.

I got off of the ground really quickly as quick as i could actually and Dimitri jumped up then he turned to me and said "it is time for you to practice staking." I hated this part but i did and obviously the other novices were surprised because they hadn't started to stake yet. But i staked every stupid dummy then i went back to Dimitri to see what i had to do next.

i did all that staking for half an hour he told me to run laps so me being me quickly took off to do the laps so i ran i ended up with thirty five laps in thirty seven minutes that was three minutes of my last time they were all shocked that i could run that fast guess that is what happens if you have practiced running for almost a year well don't underestimate me i am just to good at this running i ran straight back to everyone and quickly smiled at them. Eddie decided he needed attention i guess.

Eddie called out "i bet i could take you" so i bought him up to the map and we started i beat him in fighting within two minutes so he wouldn't stop complaining so me being me hit him on the back of the head he stopped. Thank god his winging is annoying as hell

I went up to my room Dimitri would be up soon enough to see me but i didn't care about that at all i knew that he would come up he always does he loves me so much and i love him with all my heart we are together every night otherwise we couldn't sleep at all it was really bad. i couldn't wait to see him but i just came up to shower before i went down for dinner Lissa decided to dress me up today i was in a mini denim skirt and a red tank top because that was what Lissa said i had to where i was in red heels to. I didn't want to fight with Lissa she would win anyway.

When i went down i noticed that Lissa Mia and Sydney were dressed like me only their tops and heels were different colours Lissa had on green Mia had on blue and Sydney had on purple Christian Eddie Adrian Dimitri and Dad were dressed up nicely to i was shocked and suspicious. I tried to get them to tell me where we were going but none of them would.

Stan and Alberta were with us to guard Christian and Mia and dad but dad would be fine he used his magic to protect him he always had as well as his hired guardians. Dimitri was there to guard Lissa one more time before he changed to guard Christian instead i already knew that Eddie was going to be the other guardian for Lissa i was very happy about that. I got to work with my fiancé and my friend while we guarded my best friend and her boy friend

We were at a club when the car stopped i was shocked Lissa didn't like clubs at all i knew that but when we opened the door to the club everyone screamed out surprise and there was everyone i had ever meet all the kids from school and mum and dad and all the royals who liked me it was awesome i loved being here.

It was an engagement party for me and whoever it was who was my fiancé i was getting annoyed so i was going to tell them all tomorrow that it was Dimitri but of course no one knew it yet my mum tried to get me to tell everyone but i didn't work at all so she was annoyed but what are you going to do about it nothing.

I got plenty of presents from them and then there were a bunch of presents for my fiancé in another pile it was going to be tuff to get them all up to my room but no one would stop trying to get me to tell them who it was i was about to snap near the end of the night.

When we got back to the academy i was so tired i mean i was one am during our time one pm during the humans so there was nothing wrong with me being tired i walked up the stairs to my room of course dad took it upon himself to make sure that i was ok he tucked me into bed i just looked at him and he raised an eyebrow at me questioning

I said "daddy i need to get changed into my sleep cloths and i can't sleep in high heels he quickly went outside and i changed in to my silky black night gown that clung to my body but left room for my boobs to grow and jumped in to my warm and comfy bed dad came inside and kissed my forehead and pulled my blanket up then he left. I really wanted to sleep but i needed Dimitri i wondered when he would get here to pass the time i slipped in to Lissa's head she was talking to our group, Sydney and Dimitri.

Why couldn't Dimitri quickly get away from them i knew i was explaining that he would start being Christian's guardian tomorrow but it didn't take that long i really needed to sleep and i couldn't sleep without him it felt weird and wrong it was the only way to sleep during the night with his arms around me .

Lissa turned to Dimitri and he just said that he couldn't guard her any more when she asked about it than she turned to Christian and Eddie and asked how they knew who it was they said that they knew because "Well we walked in on her and her fiancé making out he had her up against a wall." were there exact words Dimitri looked down and then turned to Lissa and asked if he could go to bed know she told him he could and asked why he had to ask her Dimitri said that he was on duty until she dismissed him for the night she waved him off and he left he turned so he could and walked off to his room.

I slipped out of her head and smiled about five minutes later there was a knock on my window and on my door i quickly pulled Dimitri in from the window kissed him then i pushed him in to my closet. Once he was in i kissed him quickly and told him to stay there. I closed the door to the closet.

I opened the door to my room and there was the group that Sydney seemed to have joined i asked them what they were all doing there and the girls started to talk at once while the boys watched i smiled and told them to stop i asked Mia what they were doing here and she said "Well we are here because the fact that all three boys know who it is your dad knows who it is and you won't tell us"

I walked to my closet and said to the group "i was going to tell you tomorrow but" i turned to my closet and called come out to Dimitri he stepped out the closet and kissed me i turned to the girls and asked them if they knew now. The girls nodded and looked at Dimitri in shock i shoved them out the door they were still watching i told them not to tell anyone and then i closed the door as i closed it Dimitri quickly and silently picked me up then me and Dimitri got into bed and went to sleep but first i told him we had to talk.

I knew that in the morning we would have to deal with their questions but know i was just happy to be in his arms. But still we had to talk he nodded so i started "Dimitri we are going to have to tell everyone soon" "No we don't Roza we can go at our own pace" "Dimitri are you ashamed about our relationship" "of course not i just don't want you to be uncomfortable"

I was quiet for a minute than i said "i want to tell everyone I'm ready to" he leaned down and kissed me then he murmured "we will Roza we won't tell them we will show them but not yet not while you are angry and misjudging i would tell everyone if i could it just hasn't been the right time yet"

"When will it be the right time Dimitri once were planning the wedding once i graduate when" "soon Roza you know i love you i will never leave you but at the moment you need to sleep we can talk about this in the morning once you feel better but right now you are tired"

"Dimitri i love you I'm going to sleep now" Dimitri kissed my hair as i drifted off in his arms. I l knew that this is where i belong with Dimitri forever and ever even if everyone gets annoyed about it i know no one will ever be able to brake our love for each other.

**I don't own vampire academy Richelle Mead does and I'm only going to say that once sorry if that is an inconvenience. **


	2. Chapter 2

Its two weeks from the engagement party. Class is so boring i don't know how the guardians do it but they do i was in Stan's class like normal second class of the day and people kept pestering me about who the guy is I'm engaged to it is getting boring pretty quickly my dad just smirked whenever he saw someone trying to get me to tell them they are all very annoying.

Any way Alto is being a bloody mean freak again I'm trying to stop swearing now but i started feeling sick i wasn't going to spew i just didn't feel well then i remembered what that feeling meant strigoi must be near so i quickly jumped out my seat to go and watch Lissa i was almost at the door when Dimitri grabbed me. What a trader.

I said "let me go i need to find Lissa" Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me and Stan came up i knew everyone was looking i turned to all the guardians and said "there is strigoi around the school" i pulled out my silver stake i got one after i made my first kills. Stan said "Halthway sit down and stop lying" i turned around and said "I'm not lying there are really strigoi in the school" then i ran out straight to the elementary campus because that was where the feeling was the strongest

I ran down to the path and all of the guardian that saw me decided to follow me trying to stop me. I turned the corner and there were the strigoi i put my finger to my mouth so they all would know and I ran out and quickly staked one there were at least thirty of them.

All the other guardians came around and started to fight with them i looked around two of the strigoi had caught Dimitri in the middle and was about to snap his neck i screamed out no and suddenly ghost surrounded him he got off Dimitri and looked at me that was one of their mistakes it was mine for our relationship to. At least that was what i thought.

Dimitri quickly staked him while i staked the other everyone else was finished fighting so they looked around Dimitri was about to hug me but i shook my head this wasn't how i wanted everyone to find out Alberta came up she was also in Stan's class today and said "how did you know that there was strigoi on campus" i replied by saying "every time there is a strigoi around me i feel them i start feeling really sick i just know but i can do worse than that."

Stan asked "how did you get the strigoi off of Guardian Belovik" i said "i just really used their opposites they are bodies with their souls not exactly there but there are the ghosts that no longer have their bodies it is a shadow kissed side affect" the guardians just nodded i knew they were all very confused and when we got back inside because we were walking as a group Lissa just jumped into my arms crying and babbling.

The guardians were shocked that i could catch her besides Dimitri but still she started talking "i was so worried about you Eddie comes in to every class to tell the guardians that there is strigoi in the school then we find out you were the first to know because of the effects and you know i can't hear or tell if you are ok like you can to me Rose do you know how worried i was about you I" luckily Christian put his hand over her mouth.

Christian gave me a hug i knew everyone was looking but i didn't find the strength to care well until Adrian was hugging me he was the last one so i wacked him when he tried to touch my butt and i think they know now that i don't like him like that because it was going to bruise. I knew that would raise a lot more questions.

Everyone slowly went to the cafeteria Dimitri was sitting with us today but Dimitri and I almost fell asleep almost every Guardian did. After lunch there was an announcement saying the dhampirs that fought against the strigoi could have a little sleep so we headed to our separate rooms and i fell asleep as soon as my head hit the dam pillow.

When i woke up it was only four which meant training with Dimitri so i got up and went to the gym but on the way the ghosts surrounded me i screamed and i screamed only Lissa knew what was wring she tried to get to me but one of the ghosts pushed her away.

The ghost were getting closer but Lissa couldn't which meant she couldn't give me the ring that would stop them and it was impossible to get my barrier back up because i would faint if i tried they kept pointing at a hall behind them trying to drag me to it Dimitri started to try to get to me he broke through the ghost and he grabbed me but know i knew that he could see the ghosts he quickly screamed to Lissa to just run in.

I knew that everyone could see the ghosts know but that was meant to be impossible i knew that they were almost strong enough to drive me insane so i would go through the portal Lissa gave me the ring just in time and as the ghosts disappeared one by one after they were all gone i fainted and i almost never tried to faint around lissa so i cant believe I fainted.

When i woke up Dimitri was sleeping in the chair next to my bed in the hospital room i got up and kissed him softly he woke up and held me softly whispering in Russian. He said that he needed to talk to me i nodded he explained that the ghost were there and everyone could see them because the wards were down they had put them up so i was now safe.

He kissed me softly and quickly stoped he said that Alberta Lissa and Kivora were outside and they were going to come in i just said "i don't care if they know now Graduation is a week away i love you i am eighteen now there are no rules against it" he just said "we will tell everyone when the whole school can see i love you so i don't want to deal with us being asked if were really together the whole time.

I smiled and Dimitri went to get the three off them they came in and i was discharged so i went back to my room with Dimitri no one was there to see him take me to my room so he didn't need to sneak in we stayed in each other's arms just talking until dinner.

As we went down stairs i quickly walked to the table and Dimitri walked to the wall to stand and watch us all we had planned on telling everyone we were engaged when everyone got in we had all ready gotten permission off of Kivora and Alberta.

Everyone was in and sitting down so i jumped up onto my chair and screamed so everyone would look at me. I called out "DO YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM ENGAGED TO OR NOT" everyone was quickly nodding i walked straight over to Dimitri and kissed him as he kissed me back there were plenty gasps except from the people from my table.

When we pulled away from each other i whispered "i love you" to Dimitri he smiled and said "i know i love you too" Stan being himself got up and screamed "THEY CAN'T BE TOGETHER THEY ARE STUDENT AND MENTOR THEY ARE SEVEN YEARS APART AND IF YOU REMEMBER WHAT SHE SAID THEN THERE WAS A CHANCE THAT THEY HADN'T REALLY BEEN PRACTICEING THEY HAVE JUST BEEN HAVING SEX"

Dimitri walked up to Stan and hit him on the back of his head Stan turned around and prepared to fight Dimitri punched him in the stomach and winded him just as he was just about to make him unconscious and everyone was looking but that would make him sad later so i leaned up and kissed him i showed and shoved my love and passion and calmness in to the kiss and when he kissed me back i knew that i could stop.

As i pulled away Alberta came up and said "i have never seen someone able to calm down Dimitri when he was annoyed or really mad but he has changed you as you have changed him forever you both belong together and i would never brake up real love just like Kivora wouldn't either but you know that we have all ready gave you our promising for you to be together."

Stan grumbled before two of the guardians walked off and helped him up to the hospital room it felt so good not to hide it any more to not hide that we were in love and i did love him so much that i thought if he was hurt i would be hurt to.

I was surprised when no one guessed that we were together when he saved me from the ghosts but no one did if they did they would have gone up to one of the teachers and told them they thought that he just did it because he was my mentor and i was the only person he talked to. I guess they were all connecting the dots now why we were so close why we always protect each other

We needed to be near each other but i just wanted to go to bed but i knew that Lissa wasn't ready she was still needing some opinions on her dress she had three that she wanted to show us so we went up to her room me and Mia so we could see our dresses and help Lissa Mia's dress was blood red and went down to the floor with a white tie under her bust it went close to her body but when it got half way down her upper legs it went out it also had straps.

Lissa decided on this spearmint colour dress it was pretty it went just under her knees it was silk it had gems and jewels half way down her stomach but she could chose to put the straps on it made her appear as if she had boobs.

My dress was strapless and it was like a second skin kind of like my dance dress when i first got of probation it had a strap under my boobs with a red Rose on the side of the strap but still in the front it was black and it made my boobs look slightly bigger and it had an in built bra.

We had our shoes and jewellery sorted out we all knew how our makeup and hair was done so we were ready to go but first Lissa started to question Mia "hey Mia are you and Eddie together now" Mia blushed and nodded i quickly walked outside where the four boys were i grabbed Eddie by the ear and dragged him to Lissa's room

We had a go at him for not telling us for a long time but afterwards we quickly ran out to the other boys Jill was with them and i could tell that she was talking about me and Dimitri being together so as we came up Jill said her congratulations hugged as all goodbye Adrian the longest i knew she had a crush on him but he hugged her back really tight it was a big two way crush even if the two of them won't admit it to each other

Dimitri and i went up to his room together and fell a sleep together knowing that we would be able to do this for forever on and no one would be able to say anything about it because they all know so very quickly we fell asleep dreaming about our future together forever now and in the afterlife.


	3. Chapter 3

The last few days have been magic Dimitri and I have been walking together everywhere Kissing during the day he came and sat with us during lunch and breakfast as well as dinner we never let go of each other unless i had class Alto always glared at Dimitri which had Dimitri and I glaring at him and my annoying comments got doubled to him.

That coursed lots of jokes around the novice dhampirs and the guardians watching but Alto was pissed especially today i shall recount what happened in class

Alto was late so we all let our self inside the class that was normal for when the teachers weren't there yet so anyway i sat by myself because everyone was worried i would hit them when i was angry at Alto so i grabbed Dimitri and we started to make out i was under him on my desk when Alto came into the class.

He started screaming at us but we ignored him we were to wrapped up in each other so as we lost our self's and suddenly Dimitri was pulled of me and then the most disgusting thing happened Alto said "you know you are really getting on my last nerve it is time for you to see how i feel about you". Then he leant down and kissed me i pushed him away. Before Dimitri killed him he doesn't need that on his conscious. "What you don't want me but you want him how can you do that i know i am so much better."

Dimitri was growling none stop and getting ready to hit Alto i started to kiss him and slowly started to move him out the door realising what i was doing people started to get away from the door slowly he started to kiss me back i so needed to get up to my room with him i knew i just knew he was feeling the same so we went up to my room only braking the kiss not to raise suspicion

After our fun it had been two dam hours it was lunch time so we went down stairs. Eddie raised an eyebrow and i know what he was asking but i still nodded and he quickly went over to all the novices and started to collect money off them Christian called out to them "Oy what are you doing Eddie" "Well i was the only one that bet that Rose and Dimitri would have sex for at least two hours everyone else said less time so they all are losers"

Of course that made everyone look at me and Dimitri it was embarrassing but i kept my head high there was talking all threw the place as they found out what we had done. Christian, Mia and Eddie held on to each other they were laughing so hard Adrian was on the floor not even trying to hide Jill and Lissa were just looking at us in shock i grabbed Lissa, Mia and Jill and we went to Lissa's room we already knew that Sydney was there

There were no more classes that day so we started to get ready for the dance and as we got ready we talked about crushes and stuff we found out that Jill had a really big crush on Arian which we already knew the end result was amazing

Jill had a purple floor length dress it was glittery as well and so beautiful it had side straps about a finger thick and it was tight than went out at the waist so beautiful then she put on a silver locket and a silver head band with a purple lily on it and a silver charm bracelet. Jill got us to curl her brown hair she was Adrian's date which she was happy about all she wanted for shoes were purple flats we added sparkles on it.

**(Sorry didn't remember what colour hair Jill had)**

Sydney had this yellow dress that had long sleeves and a long skirt one of our friends is her date Shane Ryan actually a dhampir we straightened her hair and put a bow in her hair which made her glare at me she had yellow eye shadow but that was it Jill had no makeup. Sydney had on a gold necklace that went down in a long chain with a heart design and gold hoops. She chose yellow ballet flats

Mia put on her dress remember her red one with the white strip that looks so beautiful on her it sooted her we put glitter on her cheeks and she had her hair tied up in a high pony tail with a side fringe and we cured her hair at the bottom. Mia had a white ribbon tied as a necklace and we put a white bow in her hair over the hair tie. White heels that were only two inches but it gave her some extra height for her not to look like such a kid.

Lissa put on her dress and we made lots of small lose curls that we put some over her shoulder and some at the back also she had a side fringe. Her makeup was eyeliner mascara and lip gloss we convinced her to add some glitter and she put on silver heels about three inches. We gave Liss a silver crystal tiara to add to a crystal necklace bracelet and earrings she now looked like her title

I put on my dress and then Lissa put my hair into not as messy sex hair style i but on a necklace and my engagement ring but that was it i had smoky eyes with a bit of clear gloss and my black flats we put a red rose behind my ear for a bit of fun once we had graduated i will chuck the rose into the crowd because i was making the speech i had gone through the most.

There was only ten minutes left before we had to go to the gym that had been transformed for graduation so there was a knock on the door Lissa called out to just come in and there were the boys Dimitri was so hot he didn't put on a tie or anything he had black slacks and a white dress top he hadn't tied up his hair so i was very happy

Their faces when they saw us was so shocked we couldn't help but laughing well Dimitri got a tiny bit hard to so i quickly went up and hugged him i wasn't going to get rid of the makeup yet. The corsage he gave me was made of roses i smiled at him but all the guys had made a corsage for the girls the boys grabbed their girl's hands well Dimitri put his hand around my waist.

They took us to the gym and we went up to our seats why everyone else went to sit down i hugged Dimitri before he left Jill and Adrian went off quickly while Sydney hugged all of us then Shane kissed her cheek and she went off.

Alberta and Kivora were telling us all these stories about us they told everyone a bunch of my stories the first one where i had chugged the book at the teacher about the fight in Miss Karp's class the gerbil and the other thing then there was one with Eddie, Mason, Shane, Medrith and Me

We were playing truth or dare so i was dared in the middle of lunch time i made out with Eddie than ran over to Shane and then i made out with Medrith which was a show for everyone Then Mason and me and Shane and Medrith made out for the rest of the time.

After wards we were called into the teacher's office with Kivora and Alberta and we told them about the dare we got off of it but after all this time it was time for my speech. I got up to do my speech before i became too nervous and as i looked to the crowd i knew what i was now losing.

"Hi guys" i called out and then i started to talk to say what i needed to say "this school has been my home and everyone else's home for as long as most of us could properly remember this was where there were many first kisses and for some the whole way this was our friends most of these people are my brothers and sisters even if i didn't like them all the time for some none of the time."

"This is where we belonged for so long it is going to be so different to not be here now this is where we learned everything we know it is where they learnt magic and where we learned to kick peoples buts we will never forget this place as long as we live and at one point i couldn't wait to get out of here and now well i don't really want to leave i know that sounds confusing but it is the truth"

"Hey guardians teachers thank you for putting up with me for all these years i know i wasn't the best kid around actually none of us guardians none of us Dhampirs or some of the moroi weren't that easy of kids Alberta Kivora can you please wrap this up" then i walked back to my seat almost crying. Lissa and the other girl Moroi also started to cry i hugged lissa before we got up

We all went down to our parents and stuff while we all talked the chairs were being removed by all the guardians except Dimitri because we were to busy hugging i refused to kiss him yet because that could wait for the dance the parents and guests were slowly being removed as well the kids and their dates got to stay when the first song was Magic Summer Night by Cascada then Listen to your heart by Cascada slow version came on as well i started singing it. While dancing with Dimitri

Once the song finished i leant up and kissed Dimitri we smiled as we kissed and kissed again i knew other people were kissing we looked around there were Christian and Lissa. As we continued to look around Mia and Eddie, Sydney and Shane and lastly oh my god Adrian and Jill were kissing i would have a go at him later but now i was happy dancing with Dimitri.

Jill was only small compared to us and if Adrian plays her i am going to kill him but i am going to forget and dance and just have fun.

Other songs that came on before Dinner were really cool such as

Just a dream

G6

Art of love

Beautiful

S.O.S let the music play

Battle field

So what

U+UR HAND

Love story

It was fun with some songs we grind and some songs we didn't but i liked all of them the same amount Dinner was really good our group just sat and talked we made sure that Shane sat with us as well he was about to join our group because he was with one of our group

I had to dance with Christian it was the best friends boyfriend dance at some point that song was why not by Hilary duff at least i didn't have to get two close really we just held hands as we danced but after that i went back to my original partner Dimitri which was good.

I never wanted the dance to end well there was one where i did i danced with Jessie Alberta and the other guardians got to chose our partner for that dance he kept trying to feel my but so i kept hitting them the rest was fun one dance was the guardian novice one obviously all the girls got to dance with a male and only some boys got to dance with a girl it was so funny

Eddie and Alberta danced while i at least got to dance with Dimitri there were many laughs between the teachers and the moroi but me and Eddie paired up so i danced with both Eddie and Dimitri for that one and Alberta being the other girl was actually pretty cool Medrith got stuck with Stan Alto and Yuri as well as Shane poor girl.

Dimitri just glared over at Stan when he smirked at me as he saw Dimitri his smirk turned into a full blown grin but i pulled Dimitri down do he and snoged him calmly Stan glared but we ignored him Dimitri and i ran up to his room after the dance

We had at least seven rounds of fun before we fell asleep in each other's arms him still inside me that was the best time i have had all day but as we closed our eyes i held on to him and as we slowly drifted to sleep i wondered if we would ever actually want kids or if he was even ready for them


	4. Chapter 4

We weren't leaving the school for a little longer so that was lucky we had a little while I had already threatened Adrian about Jill so that was ok everyone knew that we protected her Sydney was officially going out with Shane after that night which was good

And well I haven't told anyone yet but I'm pregnant I'm still need to tell Dimitri and lissa and everyone I quickly went up to Dimitri's room and knock on the door I walk in and Dimitri sees me looking nervous or something so Dimitri asked me what was wrong and I looked at him and said

Remember how I said I could fall pregnant with another dhampir Dimitri nodded and I said I'm pregnant he looked at me in shock he obviously didn't want to believe it which is really bad but then he smiled and asked really where then I nodded and he just hugged me seeming really happy about it so I was happy I was worried about telling everyone


End file.
